The present disclosure generally relates to communications systems, and more particularly to communication between multiple nodes over a communication link.
In certain applications, parallel bus communication may be used for communication between nodes. Parallel bus communication usually encompasses a shared channel or communication link that transmits data over several wires simultaneously. For example, a 32 bit parallel bus may have 32 wires, each simultaneously transmitting one bit of information for transmitting a 32 bit word. In certain other applications, serial bus communication is used in communicating between nodes. Serial bus communication may refer to sending data one bit at a time, sequentially, over a shared channel or communication link. For example, each bit of a 32 bit word may be sent sequentially over the communication link. Serial bus communication is generally used in communication between discrete components on a printed circuit board (PCB), cards (e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) cards) on a backplane, or between racks using interconnect cables.